Patent document 1 and Patent document 2 disclose a conventional heat exchanger mounting structure in which a condenser or an electric fan is fixed to a radiator without using a connector such as bolt in vehicles. In this art, the condenser is mounted to the radiator using a plastic bracket, however, a slight looseness may arise between the components. In case of such a mounting structure, when the looseness caused by wear in the component, for example by aging etc., is increased, the connector may be broken, or there is a possibility such as breakage by interference between the radiator and the condenser. Therefore, it may be necessary to increase the interval between the heat exchangers or to increase the strength or the size of the connector itself.
Moreover, in the art described in Patent document 3, an elastically-deformable stopper is provided to the bracket made of plastic as a connector, and the stopper is made to be in contact with a reinforcement component on the end surface of the radiator so as to restrict the looseness by the elastic force.
The width dimension of the radiator in the front-rear direction may be different depending on the vehicle type or the engine specification. In the case where the width dimension is different among the radiators, a common tank part is used for the radiators, and a heat exchange core part is made different. In case where the multiple kinds of radiators are used, with Patent document 3, if the width dimension of the heat exchange core part of the radiator is small in the front-rear direction, the stopper cannot appropriately be in contact with the radiator, and cannot achieve the function. Furthermore, if the condenser located on the front side deviates frontward, the stopper cannot achieve the function. Moreover, if stoppers are prepared to correspond to all the kinds of radiator, a large number of stoppers are needed, so processes for managing components will be increased.